board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Raven 2 Ranks the Songs in Guitar Hero 3
The Raven 2 completed this ranking of the Best Guitar Hero 3 Songs in early 2008. Preface In this topic, I will rank 90 songs from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. This includes career, co-op, bonus, and a good portion of the downloadable content. Only 4 DLC songs are not included: Dream On, Putting Holes in Happiness, Tina, and Carcinogen Crush Chances are, some of you will like this, and some of you will think this list fails, but that's to be expected. Starting with #93 on the next post... The List 93) Mauvais Garcon There's been songs in this game that I hated at first, but the more I played them, the more they stuck to me and I started liking them (biggest example being Take This Life). But no matter how many times I play this song, it sucks. Hard. Not just because it's a pain to play, but the song itself is pretty dumb as well. As a result, it's the bottom of the barrel for Guitar Hero III. 92) Nothing for Me Here Unlike Mauvais Garcon, this one's at least tolerable to listen to. Other than that, a bit frustrating to play. Dope can at least say they didn't make the worst song for GH3 91) Story of My Life Slow, boring, and lonnnnnnnnnng (not to mention I really don't care much for Social Distortion). One of the 20 songs I've FC'd in the game, and I'm so glad for that, hence why I don't touch this song ever again. 90) In Love I don't really remember anything exciting about this bonus song, whether it's playing it or listening to it. Hence why it's down here. Give me much better bonus tracks please. 89) Hit Me With Your Best Shot Song 2/20 on the FC list, and once again, glad I did. One of the many reasons why I hate Tier 1 (when a Tier's best song is by Poison, something's wrong). It also doesn't help that this is one of the 5 songs on the demo at work, and people tend to pick this one A LOT. Oh, as for the song itself, it's boring to play. 88) Kool Thing "Once you get past the fast strumming, the worst part of the song is hearing it" - Forsaken. He couldn't be any more right either. The fast strumming always prevents me from FC-ing this and the song isn't that good either. Definitely my least favorite from tier 4 and the game in general. 87) In the Belly of a Shark See firebot, I DO hate this song, lolz. The screaming-like vocals are abnoxious and it's aggravating to play. Oh how happy I was when I five-starred this. 86) Mississippi Queen A bit too short, and once again, from tier 2. And for as short as it is, it's pretty boring and easy as well (Song 3/20 on the FC count). 85) Famous for Nothing From the Dropkick Murphys pack, this is easily the worst of the three free downloads given to us on St. Patrick's Day weekend. The song seems too short and again, I hate triple strumming. 84) Barracuda I may get a lot of flak for putting this song down here, but I'm... just not a big fan of listening or playing this song (Crazy on You from GH2 is awesome though). 83) F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. Another aggravating-on-the-hands tune from the bonus section. The bridge-part before the final chorus is okay, but the rest can die in a fire. 82) Same Old Song and Dance Like Steiner, I too can't stand this song. Aerosmith's good and all, but this song... nah. They better have a kickass list for GH: Aerosmith, or else Neversoft/Activision doesn't get my $50-60. 81) No More Sorrow The worst of the downloadable content (or at least the DLC included on this list). Just imagine "Closer", except much faster than that. And in all honestly, coming from a Linkin Park fan, they could have chosen a better song. I only got that DLC pack because of "Sleeping Giant". And it's song 4/20 on the FC list. 80) Metal Heavy Lady Song 5/20 on the FC list. Very repetitive and the song isn't that memorable. 79) Sabotage Winds up as a victim of "song that kicks ass, but is boring to play" syndrome. Song 6/20 on the FC list, very easy, and not much to offer. Playing this in Rock Band with friends > playing this in Guitar Hero. 78) Bulls on Parade Song 7/20 on the FC list, and yet another good song that sucks to play in Guitar Hero III. Too simple/boring and repetitive for my taste. 77) When You Were Young Song 8/20 on the FC list (and the first song I ever FC'd on Expert in GH3), WYWY reeks of pure repetition. In fact, I haven't touched this song since I FC'd it, unless I'm playing Rock Band with friends. 76) The Way it Ends *prepares shield* Yes, I know I might get a few negative comments, but as awesome as this song actually is, I HATE playing it. Every once in awhile I'll get that urge to try the song again, but I'm just gonna be honest and say I'm not used to strumming that fast. Out of all the songs I've finished on Expert, this is one of the six that I can only 3-star. 75) All My Life My least favorite in the Foo Fighters pack, just felt a little too jumpy for me and not as memorable as The Pretender or even This is a Call. 74) Generation Rock Yay for boring repetition! :O Yeah, not much else to say here. Song #9 on the FC count, and I haven't really cared to play it again since. 73) Slow Ride There's the augh section of Tier 1 (HMWYBS and SomL), and there's the ^_^ section of Tier 1 (TDTM). And then there's the meh section (this and R&RAN). Knowing that I'm not even a fan of the song in general, it just bores me to play through this. At least it's song #10 on the FC list. 72) Closer I agree with the majority when they say Closer isn't a GH-worthy song. Then again... what could Lacuna Coil put on GH that would actually kick ass (serious question here, just curious)? The easiest song to FC in the whole game (11/20) and no real reason to go back to it, unless you don't have the Karmacode album. Good song, just not a good GH song. 71) Don't Hold Back The song itself is okay, but a few boring parts keep it from being completely fun (except for the fast strumming parts before the chorus, argh). Yet another unmemorable bonus song. 70) I'm in the Band I didn't start playing this often until recently when the league I'm in on scorehero chose this as one of this week's four songs. And I was quickly reminded why I rarely played it. Outside the solo, there isn't much I care about for the song in general. 69) School's Out Crappy cover vocalist? Check. Boring song to play? Check. Short song? Check. Sounds like a good song for Tier 2! Yeah, I wasn't impressed with this one. Next. 68) Radio Song 12/20 on the FC list, though very easy to do such a task. The only good that I can think of for this song is that it's very upbeat and happy. Otherwise, it reminds me why GH2 had the best bonus tracks. 67) (F)lannigan's Ball From the Dropkick Murphy's pack. One of the few songs where hitting 300-400K still means a 4-star rating. It's fast, decent, and worth listening to and playing at least once. 66) Minus Celsius Decent song, although the triplets get out of hand sometimes. Wait, that's not an excuse, considering how much I love Before I Forget. Not a bad song at all, just not good enough for a higher rank. 65) So Payaso Another DLC song makes the list, this time from the Indie pack released in December. Nothing memorable, to be honest, and I'm wondering why I spent 200 points on it. 64) Anarchy in the UK Maybe it's because of my small love for the Sex Pistols, but I'm not that annoyed by this song as much as everyone else seems to be. Repetitive, but decent. And song #13 on the FC count. 63) Antisocial Another title from the Indie pack, and another one that was 200 points that could've been used for something better (I could have bought a 400 point game; instead I chose two songs and stood by my decision). Nothing much memorable here, though the chorus was fun. 62) Avalancha While I can't argue with firebot on how boring this is, I don't mind playing it every now and then. Partially because I can almost FC it. Worst feeling in the world is when I'm playing this song, and I FC everything up to the solo at the end and screw up, knowing how long the song is. 61) Tom Morello Guitar Battle First off, I take back what I said earlier, there's only 5 songs that I've only got three stars on. Second, this is song 2 of 5 on that list. Regardless of the level I played on, battling Tom Morello provided no challenge whatsoever. At least Slash managed to beat me once on Hard when I first bought the game. As for the song itself, it's neat and has its moments. The ending is a ***** to play on Expert though, that's for sure. 60) Pretty Handsome Awkward This was on the same DLC pack as Linkin Park's "No More Sorrow," yet somehow they switched spots in terms of my preferences. Linkin Park = Like them, but bad choice for a GH3 song. The Used = Hate them, but good choice for a GH3 song. Fun to play, but once again, only got DLC pack for the Mastodon song, which you won't be seeing on here for awhile. 59) Suck My Kiss Another good song that doesn't fit in GH. It's okay on co-op, though far from the best. 58) Rock and Roll All Nite The only song in Tier 1 that I can't FC (thanks to the solo). Easy song or not, I just can't stand the multiple long periods of silence. Rock Band got it right when they put the better Kiss song in the game. 57) Go That Far I could SO FC this if it weren't for that GGBBGGBBGGBB and so on. Other than that, I don't mind listening to it at all. 56) Black Magic Woman The first of the tier six songs to make the list. Santana's an awesome guitarist, and this song's good to listen to... just a bit of a bore to play in GH3. I can do perfect until the fast strumming of the orange button (twice... I hate fast strumming, btw). 55) Down N' Dirty Decent song to listen to, and a decent song to play. Verses are fun and the chorus is pretty average. Not the best bonus song (far from it), but certainly not the worst. 54) Can't Be Saved Song 14/20 on the FC list, and one that gets a bit of a higher ranking for the song itself (despite the repetitiveness and the very easy chorus). Not too shabby. 53) This is a Call Another song from the Foo Fighters pack and this might have more triple notes than any other song in the game. Good song to listen to, but Expert players will be challenged with triple notes galore (even worse for me, since I never use my pinky finger except for Before I Forget and Raining Blood) 52) She Builds Quick Machines Awesome GH playing kinda toned down the list due to a barely-average song. My least favorite from the Velvet Revolver pack of DLC. 51) Knights of Cydonia Good song, good band, just absolute pain on the hands for almost the entire song. My least favorite from tier 7, yet still a decent track overall. 50) Sunshine of Your Love My favorite song from tier 2 (and the only good one, imo). Though a bit slow/boring at times, my love for Cream/Eric Clapton overshadows that. I like the solo as well ^_^ and it's #15 on the FC count. 49) Johnny, I Hardly Knew Ya Final song in the Dropkick Murphy's pack, basically set to the tune of When Johnny Comes Marching Home Again. It starts out slow, then kicks straight into action with fast Irish-tradition music. A thrill to play and easily the best of the Dropkick pack. 48) Ernten Was Wir Saen Okay... imagine a song that's as long as Through the Fire and Flames... except slow/dull with a few nice solos inbetween. This is the best song from the Indie pack released in December, and it's fairly decent imo. I unexpectedly scored over 500,000 on my first try, hence how long the song is. 47) Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix Released for free in November, this version of the Halo theme is pretty fun to play and listen to. Its only flaws are that it's too short, and outside of the solo in the middle, it's fairly easy. 46) Jukebox Hero Recently released as DLC, Jukebox Hero gets a decent position on the list. The song (and Foreigner) kicks ass, though the silent parts inbetween verses kinda kill the momentum. Yet another song that was better used in Rock Band. 45) The Seeker Though I'll never FC it (damn bridge parts >_<), I enjoy playing this song from time to time. Though it's far from being The Who's best song, The Seeker is a pretty fun GH song in general. 44) We Three Kings For the holidays, they released this song by itself for free. It starts out slow, and people think this will be a cakewalk until the intro comes to an end. Then it turns into a huge cluster of hammer ons and pulloffs and becomes fun in a matter of seconds. Good times. 43) Monsters Though I've never cared much for Matchbook Romance, this song's pretty fun. Easy verses, good chorus, and a bit of a challenging solo. Not too bad, though far from being the best co-op song. 42) Slither The best song released on the Velvet Revolver pack and one of my favorite bonus tracks overall. Only struggle with it is the solos that Slash rips in the middle. 41) Any Way You Want It Released with Foreigner and Boston, Journey's contribution to GH3 was this tune. Slow beginning, but it picks up as the song goes by, especially the solo. Also helps that the song kicks ass as well. 40) Reptilia Decent on singles mode, fun on co-op, and even better in Rock Band, The Strokes delivered a winning tune with this song. I like the main riff in particular (during the beginning and verses), and the chorus is fun as well. 39) Ruby Song 16/20 on my FC list, though not as easy as I thought it'd be (chorus got me a couple times). The song itself is fairly simple, fun, and good to listen to, definitely one of my more favorite bonus tracks. 38) Paranoid Good song, but with the exception of the solo, we're pretty much playing the same notes over and over and over... On a side note, I'd so FC this if it weren't for the solo getting me every time >_< 37) Helicopter My second favorite song on the co-op exclusives. Helicopter is one of those fun, upbeat songs that's pretty good to play, regardless of whether you're doing co-op with a friend or solo mode. I even don't mind the fast strumming towards the end for this one. 36) Prayer of the Refugee Recently having to play this again (1 of 4 songs in last week's GH League on scorehero), it helped me notice how fun/challenging the song is. After going through Before I Forget's bridge, the chorus to this song didn't seem too bad. Another likable song on the bonus section 35) Messages My favorite song from the Velvet Revolver pack and song #17 on the FC count. Though not as challenging as the other two VR songs, this one kinda lets you lay back and have fun with it, cause we all need that every once in awhile. The song itself is nice to listen to as well. 34) Holiday in Cambodia DAMN that opening........ on another note, this is the better of two Dead Kennedys songs in GH history (Police Truck was fun too, but doesn't beat this). Repetitive, yes, but upbeat and fun, whether you're listening to it or playing it. #33 will either have people hating my list, or have people... yeah, hating my list... 33) Take This Life Controversial pick right here, since it's used to being closer to the bottom of other people's lists. If this were 3-4 months ago, then yes, this song would be close to the bottom. But the more I played, it just kinda stuck to me. Very challenging with the verses and the chorus, as I've only managed to 4-star it on Expert with 290K. The downside is that there's so many better In Flames songs that they could've chosen for GH besides this. 32) Peace of Mind The last of the Foreigner/Journey/Boston DLC pack and obviously my personal favorite of the three. Boston's second contribution to the GH series is almost as good as More Than a Feeling; not only do you get a fun song to play, but you also get a fun song to listen to as well. 31) Raining Blood Yet another huge pick for me, as most people also like to put this toward the bottom. Maybe I just like challenges or something, I dunno. Raining Blood is currently Song 3/5 on the list of songs I've only 3-starred on Expert, but it doesn't change my views on what I consider to be an adrenaline rush from beginning to end. Mosh 1 and Flood are two of the hardest sections I've ever played (if not THE hardest), and to me, it's just one that makes me wanna put more into it until I beat it senseless. 3-4 months ago, this too would probably be much lower, but like In Flames, this grew on me as well. 30) She Bangs the Drums Another upbeat song that's easy for me to enjoy. In reality, the song's also pretty easy to play and on more than one occasion I've missed one freakin' note from FC-ing it, but it's one of those songs that kinda gives me that laid back/mellow feeling. I enjoy playing this every once in awhile. 29) Talk Dirty to Me Easily my favorite song to play from Tier 1, and the reason why Tier 1 > Tier 2. Easy? Yes, very easy (song #18 on the FC count). But for some reason I go back to this song alot, and I'm not even a big Poison fan, simply because I enjoy the fast pace of the song in general. 28) La Grange A good tune that easily picks up with the solo in the middle (which prevents me everytime from FC-ing it). If the solo didn't exist, this would probably be down in the 40s/50s. 27) Miss Murder First and foremost, I think AFI sucks big time. Yet they brought one of the more fun songs to play in GH3. Just not good enough to beat 26 other songs on the list. With the exception of the long period of silence, Miss Murder's not bad at all, until you realize who's singing it >_> Song #19 on the FC count as well. 26-6-6) Number of the Beast Oh how happy I was when I 5-starred this beast (no pun intended). NotB is another reason why I love Tier 8 so much, even if Iron Maiden has much better songs that Guitar Hero could use (Wasted Years, for example *prays it gets put in GH4 or something). The solos are awesome, and the song kicks ass. Only flaw is that it competes with This is a Call for the most 3-note chords >_> 25) Black Sunshine For some reason, despite the long dragged out verses, I love playing this song (and it's my new favorite by White Zombie). While I have absolutely no chance of FC-ing it, not only because of the GGGG OBYRG quick parts, but also because of the quick hammer-ons and pull-offs toward the end as well, it's become one of my favorites to play in GH3. Funny part is, it's only the fourth best song from Tier 6 and it's #25. 24) Hier Kommt Alex I ALMOST FC'd this today. Messed up during the fast strumming in the second verse. That being said, I like this song for some reason, not just listening to it, but playing it as well. Definitely one of the finer bonus tracks in the game. 23) 3's and 7's 3-4 months ago, this song would be damn near the bottom. Thankfully, it's February instead. It took me that long to realize it, but 3's and 7's is not only a fun song to listen to, but it's also an even better song to play ^_^! Another one I'll never FC (fast strumming, again), but it doesn't phase me one bit from playing. In conclusion, a song I hated at first, I soon wound up liking more than No One Knows (which I love listening to, but hated playing in GH1) 22) Welcome to the Jungle Unlike most classic rock songs that are simply here for nostalgia, this one's actually fun to play, imo. Pretty much a dream come true for most GH fans, Welcome to the Jungle is one of the best songs from the 5th tier as it keeps you pumped from beginning to end. Here's to hoping that GH4 (cause you know it'll happen) gets either You Could Be Mine or Paradise City 21) The Pretender The best song from the Foo Fighters DLC, and personally my favorite radio-single from 2007. GH3 takes an already awesome song and makes it worth playing in the game (unlike All My Life >_<). A bit irritating on the hands at times (does repeat itself a lot), but still worth it in my opinion. 20) The Metal Firebot and Alanna tried to kill the metal, but they were proven wrooooong... Screw that, I enjoy playing this song. Nice hammer ons, and it hardly slows down. As for all the "it's not a song, lol" comments, it isn't meant to be a song, it's Tenacious mother ****ing D we're talking about, not Led Zeppelin. That being said, it's one of my favorites in the game, just not as good as 19 other songs 19) Slash Guitar Battle Song 4/5 on the list of songs I've 3-starred. My second favorite of the battle song downloads, Slash rips a badass guitar solo like no other and makes your fingers work for at least 3 stars of merit. Despite the fact that I still suck at this song (or at least the second half), I like it ^_^ 18) Before I Forget A complete pain on the hands at times, and tons of jumping around in both the chorus and the bridge, and a notechart claimed to be the worst ever. So why do I like it? First off, the song kicks ass (and I'm not even a Slipknot fan), which always helps. Second, as said in an earlier post, I sometimes enjoy challenges in Guitar Hero, and this one had challenge written all over it. So firebot, that answers your question on why I like Before I Forget so much. Good song, fun to play (for me, at least), so I'm happy, and it's only worse than 17 songs. 17) Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll This song helped me realize how much Blue Oyster Cult kicks ass in music games. GH1 has Godzilla, one of the best tracks in that game. Rock Band has Don't Fear the Reaper, which is one of the best tracks in that game. GH3 gave us Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll, the best co-op exclusive in the game and one of the 20 best songs as well. It's also one that can be enjoyed playing solo as well. If I had to pick a part that I like the most, it'd have to be the solo before the end. Filled with hammer-ons that just keep going until the song comes close to ending. Good times by all! ^_^ 16) Lay Down While the verses can be a bit dull, the chorus and the opening licks are pretty fun. The song itself is pretty good too, which always helps. 15) Rock You Like a Hurricane Another ideal song that people wanted to see in Guitar Hero, and one that would be a better Scorpions contribution than No One Like You (from GH80's, although that song was good too). Another good classic rock song that's fun to play just as much as it is to listen to. 14) Even Flow Another song I like playing for it's pace and the fact that it's a great song to listen to. And one I'd be able to FC if it weren't for the solo, but that's how it goes sometimes. Easily my second favorite from the fourth tier, and only below 13 songs in GH3. 13) Sleeping Giant This was better than No More Sorrow and Pretty Handsome Awkward combined. This is by far the best non-free downloadable song in GH3. Sleeping Giant starts out slow, as Mastodon hits a low guitar sound, followed by some easy notes to hit. Then when the verses hit, you have 2-note chords and 3-note chords almost alternating, but not to the point where you hate it. The second verse is almost the same, except for the fast strumming buildup (which is still awesome, despite the fact that I hate fast strumming). And finally, the solo at the end is a slow version of one of the solos in Jordan. The one that goes... (with hammerons, obviously) OBY OBY OBR OBR OYR OYR OYG OYG BYR BYR BYG BYG BRG BRG YRG It also helps that not only is Sleeping Giant an awesome song, but Blood Mountain (the album with that song) is one of the best albums of 2006. Without a doubt one of my favorites in GH3. 12) Pride and Joy At first, I used to be pissed at the fact that they used a bad cover vocalist instead of Stevie Ray Vaughn. But then I realized... not many people could perfectly mimic the voice OR the guitar talent that SRV had. Period. Pride and Joy's a good song to listen to, but an even better song to play. Hardly any moments where the song slows down, and enough chords to keep you on your feet ready. Also from tier 6, though there's only one song from that tier better. 11) Paint it, Black Somehow, I've enjoyed all of the Stones' contributions to music games as well. GH2 had Can't You Hear Me Knockin', which I enjoyed. Rock Band has Gimme Shelter, which is an awesome jam. And GH3 got what could be the best Stones song of them all, "Paint it, Black." Though it has no challenging solos or a bundle of hammer ons, PiB is unique and it's easy to see why the majority of GH3 players like playing it. On a final note, I've actually FC'd this song once, yet had autosave turned off and didn't realize until it was too late >_< 10) My Name is Jonas So easy, and yet so challenging/fast at the same time. The hammer-ons are perfect in this song and it rarely slows down. Song 20/20 on the FC list. 9) Impulse This song is pure gold IMO. It starts out fast, brings on plenty of hammer-ons and crazy solos (not necessarily hard, just wtf-I-messed up solos), and it's quite fun to listen to. Forsaken recently FC'd this on Expert somehow, I manage to screw up during the part where it's RYOYRYOYRYOYR really fast. 8) Through the Fire and Flames As of yesterday, I can say I've beaten this song twice on Expert. TTFAF is considered by many to be the hardest song in the entire series. While the majority of the song is tough, the worst parts are the intro (They're Hammer Ons) and in the solo, from "What the...?" to right before "Here We Stand" My quest to beat TTFAF started a month after I bought the game, simply practicing the Intro. After playing the song on practice mode and during the credits, the intro is easily the hardest part of the whole song. After a conversation with Ulti back in December, and after seeing several Youtube videos of it, I went back on the quest for the Inhuman Achievement. On New Year's Eve, I got the Star Mania achievement (Star power 3 times in TTFAF; then on New Year's Day, I finally beat the juggernaut of a song) Say what you will about DragonForce, I actually love them and have all three of their albums. Through the Fire and Flames, even if it is one of the hardest songs in the series (if not THE hardest) was a fine addition to Guitar Hero. Even if I can only 3-star it at the moment. 7) The Devil Went Down to Georgia As of less than 24 hours ago, this was the last song I had not beaten in GH3 (boss battles don't count) out of the songs I had in the game (excluding 4 DLC songs). If you were to ask me between this or TTFAF, I wouldn't be able to tell you which is tougher. On one hand, this has an easier opening. On another hand, its solos are just as bad, if not worse. The one that always got me was the final part of the Victory Solo. Regardless of how hard it is, you can't deny the fact that it's a complete adrenaline rush of awesomeness from beginning to end. 6) Stricken Disturbed's become one of my favorite bands in the past few years, so I was excited when GH3 added Stricken to the playlist. Definitely one of my favorite songs to play, and the closest career song I've come close to hitting 500K on. Only aggravating part is the second half of the solo. 5) My Curse I admit, part of me enjoying this song a lot recently is my undying love for Killswitch Engage, who I saw in concert last month and loved it! ^_^ The song itself is pretty fun to play with both fast parts and slow parts and everything inbetween. Truly my favorite bonus song in the entire game 4) Cherub Rock It helps that I like Smashing Pumpkins, and it also helps that I ****ing own at this song, scoring a nice 482K on it. Like Stricken, I just like how it keeps you moving from the beginning of the song to the end. If that fast strumming part wasn't there at the end, it'd be a nice song to FC. Easily my favorite song from Tier 6. 3) One One of the biggest reasons I was so excited for Guitar Hero III. Probably my second all-time favorite Metallica song (favorite being Fade to Black), playing One felt like a thrill to me. It's a good mixture of slow and fast, and the song is relatively easy until the final part with the solo and the repeated fast strumming. But overall, it's an excellent choice for the game, and hopefully Metallica lets GH use another great song in the future. 2) Cult of Personality This was the song that made me jump up and go "OMFG I want this game now!" I was already a fan of this Living Colour song to begin with and thought it had some awesome guitar in it to boot. To add to that, Living Colour wasn't able to find the master tracks for this song, so instead of having some crappy cover artist more-than-likely butcher their song (see Pride of Joy and Fat Lip as examples of choosing terrible cover artists), Living Colour went and re-did the entire song with a brand new solo. Unlike the new version of Anarchy in the U.K., the new Cult of Personality kicks as much ass as the first version did. The solos are insane and pretty much make the whole song what it is. It's the smiling face on your TV, it tells you one and one makes three, but most importantly, it's the second best song in the entire game. 1) Cliffs of Dover (On a side note, Wal Mart's surprisingly been playing this on their overhead speakers lately where I work :D ) Honestly, I've never heard this song OR Eric Johnson's existence before this game came out. But everything about this song is amazing. The opening solo, the chorus, the verses. The one thing that keeps me from having a chance at FC-ing it is the "reverse Thunderhorse" part found in the beginning of the song, and towards the end of the main solo. No matter how many times I play Cliffs, it never gets stale, and the fact that it's a fun and upbeat song gives it a little more reason to play again and again. Hence why it is my favorite song in GH3, and almost my favorite song in the entire series. Other Guitar Hero Ranks Guitar Hero T1: Thunder Kiss 65 T2: You've Got Another Thing Comin' T3: Symphony of Destruction T4: Ziggy Stardust T5: Ace of Spades T6: Bark at the Moon Bonus: Fire it Up Guitar Hero II T1: Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight T2: Carry on Wayward Son T3: Them Bones T4: Can't You Hear Me Knockin' T5: John the Fisherman T6: Jessica T7: YYZ T8: Hangar 18 Bonus: Arterial Black Guitar Hero 80s T1: Balls to the Wall T2: Shakin' T3: Holy Diver T4: Synchronicity II T5: Wrathchild T6: Seventeen Future Songs List of songs by most of the bands in GH3 that I'd like to see one day in future GH games... Tiers 1 to 8 Foghat: Don't know anything by them except Slow Ride Poison: Every Rose Has its Thorn Pat Benatar: not interested Social Distortion: not interested KISS: I'd say Detroit Rock City, but RB covered that so instead I'll suggest Shout it Out Loud (I think that's the name of it) Heart: Magic Man Cream/Eric Clapton: maybe Layla or White Room Alice Cooper: don't know Mountain: not interested Rage Against the Machine: Testify or Guerrilla Radio Killers: not interested AFI: The Boy Who Destroyed the World The Who: Pinball Wizard Priestess: Don't know anything by them except Lay Down Rolling Stones: don't know, my three favorite songs are all in GH2/3 or Rock Band Black Sabbath: N.I.B. Sex Pistols: eh, not interested Sonic Youth: don't know Weezer: Buddy Holly Pearl Jam: Alive Dead Kennedys: don't know Scorpions: Big City Nights Aerosmith: All their music's going to be in GH:A lolz >_> ZZ Top: Either Legs or Gimme All Your Lovin' Guns N' Roses: You Could Be Mine Santana: don't know Smashing Pumpkins: Zero or Bullet with Butterfly Wings Tenacious D: don't know White/Rob Zombie: I'd love to see either Meet the Creeper or Demonoid Phenomenon in one Stevie Ray Vaughn: Crossfire Slipknot: maybe Left Behind Disturbed: I'd be happy for anything by them in this game, but if I could only pick a few, I'd say either The Game or Hell Queens of the Stone Age: Little Sister Muse: don't know Living Colour: don't know Slayer: Angel of Death Metallica: Fade to Black Eric Johnson: don't know Iron Maiden: Wasted Years Bonus artists that I know a few songs by Killswitch Engage: The Arms of Sorrow DragonForce: Soldiers of the Wastelands In Flames: anything from Jester Race or Colony Lacuna Coil: maybe To the Edge Dope: Debonaire New Downloadable Songs Ranking the six recent downloadable songs from best to worst (No Doubt excluded): 1) Almost Easy - Pretty fun song by Avenged Sevenfold and brings a decent challenge. Not as challenging as Beast and the Harlot, but pretty good nonetheless. 2) Johnny We Hardly Knew Ye - My best performance from the Dropkick Murphys pack. Also pretty active in terms of the notechart (then again, that can be said for all the DM songs) 3) (F)lanigan's Ball - Another fun song from the DM pack. Shocking that 400K only gives you 4 stars :O 4) Hole in the Earth - Despite being very very easy (I thought I was going to FC this on the first try, until the fast strumming part towards the end), I like listening to the song (and Deftones as well), so it passes. 5) The Arsonist - Complete hell on my hands at the moment. I 5-starred it with little effort, but a lot of jumping around. 6) Famous for Nothing - My least favorite easily out of the DM package. I still can't even 4-star this, due to the triple-strumming (the G-G-GY, R-R-RB kind of deal). Another Quick Ranking Now, quickly ranking the songs from best to worst in terms of listening to them... (only career songs, excluding boss battles) Best One The Number of the Beast Raining Blood Cliffs of Dover Stricken Cult of Personality Evenflow Welcome to the Jungle Rock You Like a Hurricane Pride and Joy Paint it, Black Cherub Rock My Name is Jonas 3's and 7's Knights of Cydonia Black Sunshine The Metal La Grange Black Magic Woman Before I Forget Paranoid Bulls on Parade Sunshine of Your Love Talk Dirty to Me Holiday in Cambodia Lay Down Same Old Song and Dance The Seeker When You Were Young Barracuda Story of My Life Rock and Roll All Nite Kool Thing Slow Ride School's Out Anarchy in the UK Hit Me With Your Best Shot Mississippi Queen Miss Murder (not an AFI fan) 'Worst ' Category:Lists